W is for Wanton
by Memory in Crimson
Summary: On Halloween night, the Guardians gather old foes to help them defeat Nerissa. Unfortunately, the old python Cedric becomes distracted by his pent-up passion.


**Author warning:** The following the story contains sexual situations, mature language, and other adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>"W is for Wanton"<p>

or

"H is for Horny"

Nerissa had slipped from capture, but the Guardians did have her running scared, thanks in large part to Prince Phobos. Even with his power, though, they knew that they would need plenty more help, and they (in hesitation) allowed Phobos to release Miranda and Cedric. This was their last chance to prove their loyalty to their master.

Unfortunately, Cedric still felt pretty burned about being turned into a disgusting worm. Fortunately, he was able to swallow his disdain for the moment, focusing on the common goal to defeat the common enemy.

But he also had a little something else on his mind.

Everyone had gathered at Cornelia's home on Halloween night. The black (and now _talking_) cat Napoleon had bad news about the Heart of Earth, and the news was going to affect the war against Nerissa.

But _some_ people happened to pay less attention than others.

Once everyone had settled in Cornelia's room, Cedric kept glancing at Matt out of the corner of his eye. Will had not forgotten the nightmare she had dreamed—the serpentine lord devouring Matt whole—and even though Nerissa had been responsible for the nightmare, the redhead still did not take a chance, and she settled between them.

Unfortunately, Matt had noticed that Cedric noticed him. He shifted where he stood, feeling unnerved by those cool violet eyes and the occasional sly glances. Matt leaned against the wall. Cedric turned his head carefully and smiled at him guilefully, a golden eyebrow raised.

As if the lord found him _hot._

Now you must understand; since Cedric was not truly human, his appetites were also not human. And the man-snake was a _maniac_ for nailing other men. Once his forbidden passion set his cold blood aflame, he absolutely could not control the snake in his trousers. And being cooped up in a cell as some disgusting, shrivelled freak had really, _really_ pent up his sexual desire.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him,_ ran the mantra through Matt's head, but the more he caught glimpses of that coy grin, the deeper Cedric pulled him into his world.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look_—

Cedric stood and joined Matt, seeming (to the others) that he wanted to whisper something germaine to the current conversation. But when Cedric pinned him, Matt was certain of the older man's intentions.

"Um, Will? What's that sound?"

All eyes turned to Cedric in a full-on make-out session with a moaning Matt, complete with groin-nudging, saliva-swapping, and quite a bit more. Matt didn't seem to be discouraging, though; the embracing, beckoning hands established that. Not to forget, he was groaning 'Cedric' like he hadn't made out in nearly... well, _ever_.

_"Cedric!"_

The sharp voice of Prince Phobos caused Cedric to cease his seduction, and he immediately returned to his seat with every eyebrow in the room raised against him.

"Um... yeah, as I was saying," Napoleon resumed.

Poor Matt sat closer and tightly next to Will, who glared at Cedric while he straightened himself. Then his eyes fell briefly upon Caleb. But brief though the gaze was, it was enough to pique his interest in the rebel leader, and the lord loosened the collar to his shirt.

The rebel leader glanced at Cedric and shook his head. _Devilish, old viper,_ he thought. Then out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed that exposed collar bone, marvelling at the brilliantly golden contrast. Not even Cornelia had golden skin like Cedric's; it was a mere three hues lighter than his fair, golden hair. He was a golden god, a golden sex god—

_Oh, woah! Where did _that_ thought come from?_ wondered Caleb, and he lowered his head, keeping his focus on Napoleon's words.

For about a second. Not even!

"Mmm..."

It was low, and it was brief—not at all a suspicious moan (well, to the others)—but it was meant to grab Caleb's attention. Cedric leaned back, legs opened slightly—a _teasing_ slight with a gentle _bulge_, which could have otherwise gone unnoticed. But Caleb's keen, rebel eyes had noticed it, and he repressed the urge to lick his lips.

_Damn it, don't look at him, don't look at him, and remember that _he_ is indeed a _him.

But the more Caleb dwelled on it, the more his imagination saw a nude, golden Cedric sitting there; nude and golden and most definitely... _hot._

"Hmm?" Cedric glanced at him in curiosity, an innocent look on his pouting face.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! He's teasing me! Inhibiting... libido... failing... fast!... Ugh!_

"You're mine," mouthed Caleb, and no one could stop him.

"And that's why we'll—"

"Oh, gods! _Sweet, rebel angel!_ _Ah!"_

Well, _that_ definitely cut off Napoleon or Will or whoever it was! It really didn't matter because Caleb was in the process of trying to rip apart Cedric's shirt. When that wasn't fast enough, he went for the trousers, and when that wasn't enough, he just started dry-humping him.

And they had gotten _much_ naughty smooching in beforehand.

Cornelia was _definitely_ fuming, and everyone else was pretty much shocked by Caleb's—uh—sudden ravishing of Cedric (except Phobos, who had seen this type of scene one too many times).

"Um... sorry?" Caleb scratched the back of his head as he rolled off a dishevelled Cedric. He grinned awkwardly.

"Mmm... our bad," moaned Cedric smoothly and unashamed, placing his glasses on his face.

"Cedric!" Phobos growled. He glared and used a firm hand to summon the lord to his side.

Cedric rebinded his hair as he stood by his Master's side, far from the raised eyebrows of the others (and the death glower of a jealous and homicidal Cornelia; not that he gave a damn about her feelings).

"And tame the snake in your trousers, you... snake!" Phobos scolded.

The lord pouted and crossed his arms and morosely replied, "Yes, my Prince—" and he hissed a good while until Phobos nudged him in the side.

_Blabber, blabber, let us leave already,_ complained the Prince to himself. Unlike his unbridled lackey, Phobos had been paying attention. Lose the cat, lose the Heart of Earth _and_ any opportunity to kill that hag Nerissa. So Phobos would syphon the Hearts from her, but he was in no way going to keep his vow to—

Why the hell was Cedric giving him that damnably salacious side glance? Was he seriously that predatory? Well, he had been locked up quite the while (without consent _this_ time) and without a man to love him tenderly (or roughly... _really_ roughly, like when Cedric was experimenting with Frost _and_ Vathek).

_Gods, what a filthy beast!_ What care did Phobos have for Cedric's appetite—for any type of venery? Slithering around with any male he—did he have to keep _eyeing_ him like that? That low-lidded stare, the way he leaned against the table, strong and shapely hands on his thighs—

_I am not some base creature in heat with the pent-up urge to mate. I am not!_

But the second that pink, suggestive, forked tongue waved suggestively in the air, Phobos' face reddened, and his frown deepened.

_Bastard!_

"So that's the plan. Cedric—"

"Oh, gods, you _python_!"

Cedric had thrown his Prince rebelliously to the floor, hot mouth savouring all of his pale flesh. Phobos stroked the back of the golden hair as he might of a beloved pet, hips grinding and—

Eyes staring death at him? Matt and Caleb did not take kindly to Phobos engaging in hot, serpentine love-making with the golden-haired sex god (even though Phobos _was_ his Master). The Prince merely pouted his trademark pout and shoved the lord off.

"Yes, well, for once I shall say in the lord's defence, he has been rather... cooped up for a while," replied Phobos, sitting tall. "We must forgive him for acting on his _baser_ instincts. He isn't at all human, you know."

Forgiveness? In Hell. For one, Cedric's unchecked libido had interrupted the important conversation _three times_. Secondly, he had quickly earned the ire of two jealous girlfriends. And Matt and Caleb duly and rather eagerly yanked—er, 'helped' Cedric to his feet.

"If you are _finished?_ You horny little reptile," growled Cornelia. "Yick! And to think I ever _fantasized_ about you!"

"I dunno, Corny," began Irma. "I hear tale of a strange race of girls, who get the hots off watching two sexy men romping with one another."

"I know I wanted to see more."

All wide eyes whipped onto Miranda, the last person (or animal) to speak (or rather murmur).

Irma blinked rapidly.

"Gentlemen, an ambassador of said race."

"Indeed! Are we finished? I believe we understand what we must do," snarled Phobos, "even though we have experienced so many interruptions."

"Indeed," said Matt and Caleb, arms crossed. The lord blushed and was the first one out the door as everyone departed to let the girls transform.

"Pardon," he began with Matt, "where is the lavatory?"

"Just down the hall," he pointed and replied, and the lord sauntered inside.

Phobos tapped an impatient foot while he watched for him. He soon followed, knocking on the door quietly and slipping inside. When the door closed, Caleb immediately glared at the closed door.

"Hey, where's the Prince of Darkness and his serpentine symbol?" asked Irma as the girls stepped out.

With gritted teeth, Caleb shot a castigating finger at the bathroom door. Cornelia gasped, grabbed him roughly by the collar, and shook him. She hissed in his ear, "You let them in my bathroom? Alone? _Together?!"_

Irma snapped her fingers. "And here I am without my digital camera. Y'know, if I uploaded their love scene to any number of websites, it'd definitely get a million hits within the hour."

Caleb was actually ahead of Cornelia on threatening to bang the door down. Of course, all the noise garnered the attention of the brats in the television room, and how were the girls going to explain two men in a bathroom in literally compromising positions?

_Well, kids, it's like this. When two men love each other very much because the sight of girls... um, doesn't quite do it for them..._

Irma and Hay Lin managed to pin them back on the couch, while Caleb started milling about for an ax (to use on the door and perhaps—at the least—take off one of Phobos's legs in the attempt for his groin). But just as Matt was about to make a fruitless attempt to bust down the door, Phobos opened it quickly, and the adolescent went sliding down, head careening with the tiles.

"Don't give me that look, child!" growled Phobos at Matt, and in a _slightly_ quieter hiss said, _"Nothing happened."_

"Oh, yeah? Just make sure you're zippered _all_ the way before we go out," said Irma.

The Prince glanced down, blushed, and quickly slammed the door, having 'innocently' forgotten Matt's leg and nearly breaking his ankle. The youth cried out and recoiled. "Bitch..."

"Ha!" chuckled Phobos, tossing his hair with an arrogant hand. "At least I can handle him, _boy_. Cedric has the nasty tendency to tear apart fresh meat if he isn't careful."

And the lord followed closely behind him, giving the boy a genuinely sorrowful glance. Matt cursed as he helped himself to his feet and limped by the Guardians, cursing bitterly and mentioning something to the effect of regicide.

Or at least taking a razor to Phobos's locks. Then would Cedric find him pretty? Ha!

"Matt, what's with the evil snicker?" asked Will.

"That's _his_ inner _beast_, Shagon, snickering," said Irma.

Well, two minutes of mindless dialogue went by, and Irma was forced—er, chosen to take the brats trick-or-treating, while everyone else decided to rendezvous at Cedric's old book shop. Even while departing the place, he just could not suppress his baser urges with Caleb. Or rather, Caleb couldn't help profiting off Cedric's condition, pinning him in the doorway roughly and saying:

"When this is all over, snake, do you know what I'm going to do?"

Cedric merely smirked as Caleb caressed his face.

"I'm going to make all sorts of love to you on the book shop ground, writhing in the most blissful agony you'll ever—"

Yanked from behind, Caleb nearly suffocated as Cornelia separated the two, her dangerous, vengeful eyes fixed on the arrogant and pouting Cedric with his crossed arms.

Caleb nearly doubled over when a vicious elbow connected with his side. Cornelia growled, "Listen here, you anaconda, _this_ boy is _my boy. _If you so much as think about trying to seduce him again, you're putting your own pet 'python' in some nasty danger—hey! Where are you going?"

Cedric had better things to do than be lectured by some jealous girl. He merely strolled away, her angry voice close at his heels.

"Get back her, you slimey eel! Hey, Caleb, what the—ugh!" Cornelia slammed the door and began to pursue her man in order to hinder any public indecency.

And so began a rather long, _long_ night...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The author does not own Disney's _W.I.T.C.H._, and they do not generate any monetary gain from writing this fanfiction.


End file.
